nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Test of Courage
|next = Saigo no Fukkatsu |game = Call of Duty: Battlegrounds |story = Future's Fortune |character = Bridgette Burkhard, Clark Garrison, Yuudai Endo, Zea Mays |team = Californians |weapons = , s, any weapon bought |enemyweapons = BRAAAINS... |place = California, USA |date = Occurring simultaneously with |objective = Survive for as long as possible against limitless waves of zombies |console = nazi_zombie_courage |enemies = s, s, s, Deviations }} Test of Courage is a large map that uses the Call of Duty: Black Ops II game mode "TranZit". Like Green Run, Test of Courage is a very large map with Buildables and the Bus. T.E.D.D. returns in this map (although a different version of T.E.D.D., as he appears to have a little more "human" left than the old one). The map takes place somewhere in California, USA, although elements of other cities are incorporated into the large map, examples are the Sears Tower and Seattle's Sky Needle. The map introduces four new survivors: Bridgette Burkhard, Clark Garrison, Yuudai Endo, Zea Mays. All four of the survivors, unlike the other two groups of survivors, do not know anything about the other survivors (with the exception of Clark Garrison, who is a famous athlete). Starting out in a map called "Intimidation", players can travel to the following locations via the bus that drives around the map. *Reflection - A partially destroyed hotel with meteors all over it. Like Die Rise, it is very vertical and narrow. *Experience - Whatever is left of Clark Garrison's mansion is the battle ground of the zombie apocalypse. *Wisdom - A small town with a Sky Needle look-a-like in the centre. With crumbling buildings everywhere, the area contains many hidden secrets in the area around it. *Enlightenment - An abandoned library, mostly destroyed. It is big and open, like previous World at War maps. Unlike the other four maps, Enlightenment cannot be played in Survival mode, although the semi-popular Turned game mode can be played here. Aside from the five main areas where the bus stops for a while, various other areas can be found by running through the fog around the map. These areas include: *Kino der Toten - An abandoned theatre free of the mutant Denizens. It bears a resemblance to Kino der Toten, except more destroyed. *Power Plant - A large Nuclear Power plant, which has been destroyed by the meteors. The main reason for destroying the surrounding areas, the Power Plant is where the power can be turned on (or off). This area is the only area on the map where Crawler Zombies can spawn. *Campsite - Inside whatever is left of nearby woods, the campsite is a cleared out area with a few tents. The Bowie Knife and a Buildable are the only things found here, and is deemed useless by many. Special Zombies *'Crawler Zombies' are small quadruped mutant zombies that release Nova Gas when killed. They only spawn in the Power Plant once the power is turned on. *'Hellhounds' are zombified dogs that spawn alongside zombies after Round 30. When the last one of the round is killed, it drops a Max Ammo (unless killed by an Insta-Kill or Nuke). *'Denizen' are small mole-like creatures that were mutated from the radiation from the Power Plant destruction. They only spawn in "No-Man's Land", if a player steps into the fog. *'Deviations' are mutant zombies that are able to teleport. They spawn only after the power is turned on, in every area except Enlightenment, and the two hidden areas (Kino der Toten and the Campsite). They deal 1.2 times the normal damage a zombie does, making them dangerous. Only 5 of these zombies can spawn in a round, and spawn in large green toxic clouds (which are able to hurt the player). Weapons Weapons that spawn anywhere in both "Test of Courage" and the maps' Survival equivalent, are swapped around in Test of Courage. No weapon or perk appear in the same spot in both gamemodes. The Mystery Box always spawns at the Power Plant. Starting weapons: * *4 s Off-wall weapons: * (500 points) * (500 points) * (500 points) * (1000 points) * (1000 points) * (1000 points) * (1000 points) * (1000 points) * (1000 points) * (1000 points) * (1200 points; Co-Op Only) * (1200 points; Solo Only) * (1200 points) * (1200 points) * (1200 points) * (1200 points) * (1200 points) * (1200 points; Solo only) * (1200 points; Co-Op only) * (1500 points) * (1500 points) * (1500 points) * (2000 points; following the Easter Egg) * (2000 points) * (250 points for 5; following Round 30/following the Easter Egg) * s (250 points for 5) * (250 points for 5) *Tomahawk (250 points for 5) * (1000 points for 5) * (1000 points for 2/round) * (2000 points) * (3000 points) * (6000 points) Mystery Box weapons: * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points for 3) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) Mystery Box weapons (added following to Easter Egg): * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) * (950 points) Perk-a-Colas * (500 points in Solo; 1500 points in Co-Op) * (1000 points) * (2000 points) * (2000 points) * (2000 points) * (2000 points; Co-Op Only) * (2000 points) * (2500 points) * (2500 points) * (3000 points) * (4000 points) * (4000 points) Buildables *Deadshot Daiquiri perk machine * Easter Eggs *A new major Easter Egg: Test of Courage. *A television laying on it's side inside of Experience shows a news report about Zombies descending on the White House, and that the president has fled to the Pentagon. This is a reference to the map "Five". *New musical Easter Eggs: We'll Rise and Nightmare Trivia *As this takes place at the same time as Kino der Toten, this marks the first chronological time the Denizens have appeared. Their next appearance would be in . Category:Maps Category:Future's Fortune Maps